


Snowed In

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Harry is snowed in at Malfoy Manor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 31





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's prompt 2/22 to 3/1. Many thanks to my beta, SH for looking it over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Harry sighed as he watched the snow falling from Draco’s bed at Malfoy Manor. _This isn’t so bad, being stuck here with my boyfriend._ He grinned and laid back on the king sized bed waiting for Draco to come out of the bathroom.

“What are you thinking of, dear?” Draco asked as he dried his hair and had a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Snowball fight? Sledding? Which should we do first and should we invite other people to join us?”

Draco sat down next to Harry on the bed, “Sledding definitely, we have this hill that’s not too far from the house that’s perfect! And of course the sled is big enough for two.” he waved at the new sled they had purchased beforehand. It was round and green and big enough for at least four people to sled on.

“See being stuck in the house with me isn’t so bad now is it?” Draco smirked at Harry.


End file.
